A penny for your thought
by RavenFire2908
Summary: (Set under "The End") When Beast boy fights his evil self, the nega Beast boy says something that will scar him for a good long while.


**Summary:** (Set under "The End") When Beast boy fights his evil self, the nega Beast boy says something that will scar him for a good long while.

 **A penny for your though**

Beast boy fell to the ground in pain, his evil self stepping over to him. "Thought you were tougher." He says.

Beast boy growls and turn into gorilla and jumps at him. Nega Beast boy dodges and turn into a snake ready to bite him.

Beast boy quickly turn into a spider and crawls down a crack in the ground. He cravled away from Nega and jumped up, formed into an elephant and stomped on Nega.

They fought for a good while and it seems like Beast boy was winning. But it didn't last long as Nega started to get the upper hand by almost choking Beast boy to death as a snake.

He dropped Beast boy to the ground and jumped onto a huge rock. "Heh… Weakling." He was about to finish the deal, when Beast boy morphed into a tiger and charged at him.

He hit and made Nega fall to the ground. Beast boy didn't want to speak to him, but the amount of hatred he felt was almost enough to draw the beast.

He somehow managed to control it and just changed into something else, a wolf. He charged and bit Nega, now in bear form on the shoulder. Nega grabbed Beast boy by the neck and flung him into the ground.

"Heh… No wonder Raven hates you." Nega said. Beast boy felt the drop form.

"She doesn't hate me!" He yelled. In all honesty he loved Raven, and some instincts told him she had some feelings for him. She rarely threw him out the window anymore, which was a good start. She rarely mocked him anymore, she didn't hurt him on purpose.

"That's what you think." Nega said, he threw something to Beast boy. It was a small item and Beast boy did catch it.

When he looked at it, he gasped. "Where did you get this?" He asked and held up the penny he gave Raven for luck.

"Take a guess." Nega was standing right next to him. "She dropped it, she didn't want to hold onto it." He leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Because it came from you."

"No…" Beast boy said, he didn't want to believe it, he didn't believe it. "S-She wouldn't."

"Wouldn't she?" He smiled and took a few steps away. "First Terra… Now Raven…" He said.

"N-Not Raven…" He said as he felt his heart break. He might had a crush on Terra a long time ago, but Raven had always been there.

Whenever he was sad, whenever he needed someone to talk to, whenever he just wanted to have company. Even though he annoyed her to her limits, she still cared.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Raven wasn't more than a witch." Beast boy snapped up. "You know she was just a demon enjoying your pain."

Beast boy clenched his fist, the penny sealed into his hand. "No." He said.

"What? Had enough?" Nega said turning around to face him. "Two girls, never loved you, never will love you." He smiled.

"Stop it."

"What? Raven did all this, and she would do it again."

"I said; Stop it."

"How about this one; The day Raven cares for you is the day she'll hurt you the most." He warned.

"No, she won't." Beast boy's teeths scraped together.

"Raven killed everyone, she's only a demon."

The drop fell.

In anger, Beast boy transformed into The Beast. His clothes ripped, his teeths grew sharp and his eyes vanished into a white void of anger, fur grew out of his back. Shocking Nega he jumped at him. The beast was winning as he swung Nega around and smashed him into walls before he could transform into anything.

Nega was almost down when he managed to transform into a white form of the beast. They flew at each other, drawing the others attention for a seconds before they were forced to battle.

The two beast flung at each other before Beast boy fell, he almost lost conscious. But all that happened was that he lost the Beast. Beast boy fell to his knees. "Raven won't ever leave me." He whispered to himself.

"Oh she will…" Nega said, before Nega Starfire came crashing onto him. They split apart seconds later and battled again.

All the way, Beast boy thought. _Raven won't leave me alone, she wouldn't._ He was holding onto the penny while he fought. _Raven please, come back to me._

 _I love you._


End file.
